Slipping Through
by tataalicat
Summary: Raven Harper, a girl from Gibbs past shows up out of no where. Feelings between old partners arise again. Then Kelly walks in. The only problem is the only person who knows is Raven.
1. Raven

Cursing slightly to himself Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked down the non-populated d.c. street, his car broke down about a half a mile away from his work and he didn't feel like waiting for a ride so he hoped out of his car and took a back road, knowing it would be the fastest way by foot. Halfway down the street his phone buzzed in his pocket, "Yeah Gibbs."

"Jethro." the redhead on the other line greeted, "Hey Jen."

"Jethro where are you, Tony just came and told me that you have not arrived at work yet

and your about 45 minutes late already, are you alright?"

"Yeah Jen I'm fine, my car just broke down so I had to walk, but I'm almost there, should be there in about ten to fifteen minutes."

"Oh do you need a ride because i could send for Stanley to come and get you..."

"I'm fine Jen really, I'll see you in a bit okay?"

"Okay, bye Jethro."

"Bye Jen." He hung up his phone and continued to walk. After a few minutes he heard footsteps coming towards him, "Sir! a female voice yelled, and he turned around, and a young girl about 17 years old with dark brown hair and green eyes ran up to him, "Excuse me sir you dropped these back on the main road", she held in her hand his car keys, "I saw you drop them and waited around you car because i figured you would notice you lost them but when you didn't come back i came down here to give them back." she said, and handed him his keys,

"Well thank you." He stopped for a moment and looked at her, beside her hair and eyes she was about 5'4, and wearing dark blue skinny jeans, black boots, a purple and black striped shirt and a black jacket over it, "Sir if you don't mind me asking but would you happen to be Jethro Gibbs?"

"Yes, why?" he looked puzzled,

"I don't know if you remember me but you were a friend of my father, petty officer Cody Harper. My name is Raven Harper, i used to go to your house and play with Kelly before..." she trailed off and Gibbs looked somewhat shocked, "I remember, you and Kelly used play while me and your father and my wife would all be downstairs."

"Yes." she smiled,

"Well It's good to see you, what are you doing in d.c, i thought your father was stationed at .Mt. Benovola?"

" He was but i came to live with my friend here."

"Oh okay. Well do you need to be somewhere or..."

"No actually i was just walking around and my friend is going to pick me up after work."

"Oh well I'm headed to my work, you could come with me if you would like and your

friend could pick you up there and we could catch up, i havent seen you in like... gosh it would be 11 years."

" Well okay. I'll just text my friend and let her know." They started walking down the

path and Raven pulled out her phone, texting her friend,

"So how have you been since you guys left?" he asked, "Good, I moved here about a six

months ago and I'm really liking D.C."

"And your father?"

Her face fell for a moment, and then I turned into a weak smile, "Well my father died

about 7 months ago, he had heart cancer and well, they caught it a bit to late before they could do anything."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"It's okay." the rest of the walk was silent ,until they began to approach NCIS and Raven

looked at the building in amazement, "This is where you work?"

"Yep NCIS"

"Wow Gunny, i always knew you would become something great but this is amazing. So like do you have your own team and everything?"

" Yeah, Tony, Ziva and McGee, and Abby but she isn't technically part of my team."

"Thats cool." they walked through the doors and Gibbs greeted the security guard,

"Morning Jack."

"Morning Gibbs, who you got with you there?"

"This is raven. She's a family friend."

The security guard smiled but said nothing else, not getting into his personal buisness. Stepping in the elevator he was surprised to see Jenny in there, "Finally Jethro, we thought you were never going to show up."

"Sorry Jen, i would have been here earlier but i ran into a old friend." he flicked his eyes to Raven, who looked over Jenny and smiled, and she turned back to Gibbs, "It's fine Jethro, just dont let it happen again."

"So what are you doing Jen?"

"Just going for a coffee run."

"Oh..." They all remained silent until Ravens phone went off, she dug in her pocket and pulled her phone out and held it to her ear. When she did both Jenny and Gibbs noticed she had a purple bandana tied around her wrist, "Hello?... wait who's this... Oh hey Drew, where is Kenzi at?... Wait a meeting at the apartment? Kenzi didnt tell me about this are you positive about this... Wait Will is back in town? I thought he went out of it because he was in trouble?... Yes i know were a family but still... Fine at NCIS okay just ask for speacial agent gibbs cause i'll be with him okay?... Fine bye!" she hung up her phone and sighed,

"Everything okay?" asked Gibbs

"Yeah just my friend is back in town and we have to go to his apartment before he leaves again." Gibbs nor Jenny said anything but just silently stepped out of elevator. Jenny made her way up to her office and Gibbs and Raven walked over to the team. Ziva, Tony and McGee all looked at each other curiously as to why a young girl would be with Gibbs, "Uhh boss..?"

"Guys this is Raven Harper, daughter of Petty officer Cody Harper, a good friend of mine. That answer your question?"

"Hello." said Raven, and everyone said hi back, "So how do you know Gibbs?" asked Tony,

"My father and me used to go to his house and i would play with his daughter, that is until we moved. I came back to washington when my father died a few months ago so i live with my friend here in washington."

"Oh..." They all fell into a silence until the elevaot doors opened, and out stepped two people about Ravens age. The one was short with a narrow face and Reddish brown hair and brown eyes. The other was just a bit shorter then Raven and had brown hair with blonde, red, and black highlights with blonde and black racoon stripes in her hair. "Raven

lets go." said the boy,

"Hold on a second Drew." She looked at Gibbs and wroe down her number real quick,

"Umm we should go out to lunch sometime and catch up." she said,

"Raven we gotta go! Zach is outside waiting for us!"

"Drew hold on a sec! Kenzi will you please control him!" She looked back at gibbs and sighed, "I got to go Gibbs, but really call me sometime." She turned around and walked over to the other two, and punched the boy in the arm. As they went in the elevator gibbs saw that the other two had black bandanas on the same wrist Raven did.

"Boss you saw the bandanas right?"

"Yeah."

"Looks kinda fishy to me."

"Yeah Tony. I think finding this girl again has gotten me into real trouble.

0o0o0

So I just thought of this story out of the blue. So Raven is all mine and I'm going to say what's to come of her isn't going to pretty. So Please Review and Enjoy!

- Lex, Semper Fi


	2. My heart

**Holy Crap. I'm so so so so so so so sorry I havent updated, just a very busy month for me. But im back and are trying to update all my stories. Again sorry but I hope you like this chapter.**

**JIBBSJIBBSJIBBSJIBBS**

The next day Gibbs pulled out his phone and dialed the number she gave him "Hello?" answered the girl,

"Hey Raven its Gibbs."

"Oh hey Gunny. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go get lunch with me today?" he asked. At first she didn't reply and the line was silent, and in the background he could here a bunch of people talking and even a few yelling. "Umm… yeah that will be fine."

"Okay, is 12:00 okay?"

"Yeah that's fine, see you then."

"Bye." He hung up his phone and made his way to the elevator. When the doors opened he was happy to find that it was empty. He stepped in and as the doors were about to close a hand slipped in and stopped them, and jenny stepped in. "Afternoon Jethro."

"Jen."

"Where are you headed to?"

"Going out to lunch with Raven."

"The young lady you were with yesterday?" she asked, "Yeah that be her, shes a uhh… family friend."

Jenny just nodded and didn't say anything, not wanting to get into his business. Actually that was a lie she really did want to know, but she knew better than to ask. The elevator dinged again and both she and Gibbs went to step out but he stopped her, "Where are you going Jen?"

"Out to lunch with someone." she went to step out but he grabbed her arm, "With whom?"

"is that a hint of jealousy I hear in your voice Jethro?"

"I don't know Jen, it depends who your going with."

"Im going out to lunch with Abby okay? Stop acting like a jealous husband."

"You wish Jen."

"Keep telling yourself that." She said, but she couldn't help but blush. They both went silent, and she walked to her car. She noticed that he was following her, when his car was on the other side of the parking lot. "Jethro why are you following me?"

"Just walking you to your car Jen, is Stanley driving you?"

"No, im driving myself." she stopped at her car and tured to face him, "Have a problem with that agent Gibbs?"

"Yeah Jen I do, what if something happens to you? "

"Ill be fine."

"How about I drive you, and drop you off and when im done with Raven I pick you up?"

Jenny laughed, "Jethro I don't need you to baby sit me."

"Come on Jen, I don't want something to happen to you. Just let me Drive you."

She looked into his eyes for a moment, and knew he wasn't going to give up, "Fine." She handed him the keys and went to the passengers side. When they were both in he started the car and rove out of the parking lot. The first few minutes were quiet, until Gibbs spoke up, " So your going out to lunch with Abby right?"

"Yes Jethro, its Abby. Why are you acting like a jealous husband?"

"Because…" He trailed off, _because I still have feelings for you and I still want you and I don't want anyone else to have you._

"Because… I don't want anything to happen to you, epically someone breaking your heart." He said as they pulled up to her destination. She opened the door and stepped out, but before she closed it she turned around and faced him, "No one will Jethro, my heart belongs to someone else." and with that she closed the door and walked into the café, leaving Gibbs there with a shocked look on his face.


	3. my life would suck without you

**A/n: Hey guys! Im sorry it took so long but you know a lot has happened in so little time, my dog is dying, I found out I have a older sister that my dad didn't tell me about, and my laptop broke. Well enough of that, I hope you like this chapter!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

It took him a moment to recover from what she had said, but eventually he did. He watched her walk in the small Cafe before pulling out of his parking spot and back on to the road. He drove for a while. and thought about when Kelly and Raven used to play when they were younger,

"_Kelly! Your it!" A nine year old Raven yelled, followed by a nine year old Kelly chasing her, "You cant catch me!" she yelled!_

_Kelly's hair was tied up in a impossibly high ponytail and she wore a yellow sun dress, while Ravens long black hair was down and she wore a pair of dark jeans and red and gray striped shirt. _

"_Cant catch me Kel!" yelled raven as she ran faster across the yard. Kelly ran faster to catch her friend, but Raven out ran her. They played like this for a while, before finally going inside and falling asleep on her bed._

"_I should probably get her home gunny. See ya later Jethro, Shannon." Ravens father said while he picked up his daughter._

"_Bye Garret." said Shannon, and Gibbs did the same._

Gibbs smiled at the memory as he pulled up to the coffee shop they were meeting at. When he walked inside he saw she already had a table, "Hey Gunny." she greeted as he sat down.

"Hey Raven." the waitress came over and he ordered his normal coffee, "Still drinking that terrible stuff I see." she said.

"It's good." he protested. "So you seeing anyone Raven?" he asked, and she looked down at her coffee and then took a long sip, "Well there is this guy, Trenton. We have been seeing each other for a while now. We have been dating for... 8 months maybe 9. How about you Gunny, anyone after..."

"Nope. Got re married a few times but they didnt work out."

"What about that red head in the elevator yesterday?"

"What about her?"

"Oh come on Gunny. I'm young, but not stupid. I saw the way she looked at you and the way you looked at her. You guys have history and I can see it. You like her and she likes you to. And whats funny is that you guys try to hide it but its so obvious that its almost funny."

Gibbs was shocked to say the least. Was he that readable? And did she really look at him like that? "Mmhhmm..." he mumbled into his coffee, and Raven just smiled at him. They talked for a little bit longer before Gibbs got a text on his phone, "Damn phone.." he mumbled.

'Whats wrong?" asked Raven.

"I know I sound kind of stupid asking this bit do you know how to open a text. I need phone to call and that's it, I don't understand why Jenny insist on texting me all the dang time." he said and handed her the phone, which she easily opened the text and handed it back to him. It read:

_Jethro, I'm done with Abby so could you come get me, because you insisted on taking me._

"I'm sorry Raven, but i have to go pick up jenny."

"Was she the red head from yesterday?"

"Yes."

"Okay,well make sure you kiss her."

He just gave her a glare before standing up. As he walked out he noticed the two people who came and got Raven come in and sit with her, and they all wore purple bandanas. Something was up, and he wanted to know.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**A/n: well thats all for now folks! you know the drill R&R!**

**-Lex**


	4. An old friend

Raven watched as Gibbs left the cafe as her friends entered, "Raven." said one of her best friends McKenzi, or Kenzi for short.

"Something wrong?" she asked when she saw her friends expression, "Not really."

"Whats going on?"

Kenzi sighed and looked at Drew, "We got a call at the apartment and someone was looking for you. They asked if you would meet the in the alley way across from the Starbucks on 55th. She didnt say her name but it sounded like it was important and i told her that you would be there."

"Why did you that?" asked Raven, "What if she like wants to kill me or something?"

"Then take your pocket knife. I told her you would be there in like ten minutes so you better get going."

Raven sighed and glared at her friends, "Fine." she muttered and stood up. As she left she couldnt help but think about who would be there, she doesnt really talk to anyone from when she was in school,only people from her gang. She looked down at the bandana tied around her wrist and sighed. She knew that she was stuck in this gang forever and she was okay with it but at times she just wanted to get out. Drew and Kenzi brought her into this and there is no way that she could get out, the were a family. The Family. That was what they were called at least, they were a family and if one of them were in trouble then you had to drop everything andgo help them. As she aproached the Starbucks on 55th she crossed the street and walked into the alley way. No one was there yet. She stood and paced around for a few minutes before she heard someone walking behind her,

"Raven?" they said.

She knew that voice, and she couldnt belive it. She slowly turned around, "Kelly?"

They both just stood there for a while, staring at the other. Slowly she walked towards Kelly, looking as though she saw a ghost. "Your supposed to be dead."

"Well things don't always go as planned down they?"

"How..."

"Remember at the funeral the bodies couldnt be recovered? Because they burned? Well I got out, and I ran looking for protection. I somehow ended up at the police station and I told them the story of what happened to me and my mother. They called WPP and I was immediatly put into another home with another name. My name on my license is Kaitlyn Brennyn Costella. I have been living with my fake family for 15 years and I wanted to find someone from my past. I thought about my dad but I don't want hime to know that I'm alive quite yet, so then i thought about you. I researched your dad's name and found you somewhere in there, then I looked under phone numbers and found a apartment you were listed under. I called and some guy named Drew i think picked it up and said you were out with someone. And well... here we are." explained Kelly. Raven just nodded before hugging her, "I missed you Kel."

"I missed you to Raven." they broke apart and Raven looked at her, "Where are you staying?"

"I was just going to get a hotel room."

"Nonesense, you'll just stay with me." She said, and they began to walk down the street. _I could take her to the familys apartment... no no no that wont end well. i guess ill take her to my own, havent been there myself in days. _she thought as they headed down the street.

"So have you seen my dad at all?" Kelly asked, and Raven began to explain how she ran into him and they just went out to lunch earlier.

* * *

><p>Gibbs got in his car and went to go get jenny, on his way he thought about what Raven had said...<em>Make sure to kiss her!<em>... Kept playing in his mind over and over again. As he pulled up to the restraunt she was at he could see her leaning against the building, and she stood up completly when she saw him pull up.

"Jethro." she said as she got in the car, and he mumbled something in response. They drove in silence until they hit a traffic jam, "Damn D.C roads..." he mumbled. The car didnt move for about ten minutes, and in that time he gathered that there was a very serious car accident. Another minute passed before Gibbs spoke, "You can turn on the radio if you want." said Gibbs, and she shrugged and turned it on:

_Guess this means you're sorry_  
><em>You're standing at my door<em>  
><em>Guess this means you take back <em>  
><em>All you said before<em>  
><em>Like how much you wanted <em>  
><em>Anyone but me<em>  
><em>Said you'd never come back<em>  
><em>But here you are again<em>

_Because we belong together now_  
><em>Forever united here somehow<em>  
><em>Yeah you got a piece of me<em>  
><em>And honestly<em>  
><em>My life would suck without you<em>

_Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye_  
><em>Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight<em>  
><em>I know that I've got issues<em>  
><em>But you're pretty messed up too<em>  
><em>Either way I found out<em>  
><em>I'm nothing without you<em>

_Because we belong together now_  
><em>Forever united here somehow<em>  
><em>Yeah you got a piece of me<em>  
><em>And honestly<em>  
><em>My life would suck without you<em>

_Being with you is so dysfunctional_  
><em>I really shouldn't miss you<em>  
><em>But I can't let you go<em>  
><em>Oh Yeah<em>

_Because we belong together now_  
><em>Forever united here somehow<em>  
><em>Yeah you got a piece of me<em>  
><em>And honestly<em>  
><em>My life would suck without you <em>

As the song ended the traffic began to move again, and Jenny was in deep thought, "You okay Jen?"

"Just peachy."

* * *

><p>They arrived at NCIS and they both got out of the car, "Thanks Jethro..." she muttered as they made there way to the elevator. As they stepped in they were both silent, and Jenny was in deep thjought again. Gibbs hit the emergency switch and looked at her, "Jenny..."<p>

"What?" she asked, obviously still in thought.,

"What are you thinking about?"

"My regrets of leaving you." she said, and her eyes widened when she realized what she just said.

Gibbs smirked and moved closer to her, trapping her in the corner, "So you regret it huh?" he said, placing his hands on her waist.

"Jethro." she placed her hands on his chest, and he got closer. "What have you got to loose?" he whispered.

She looked him and smirked, then pused him against the other wall, "Jethro."

'Yeah Jen?"

"Shut up." she crashed her lips on his, and things quickly became heated, " I missed you so muched." she said

"I missed you to Jen", he kissed her again, "and I love you. I just want you to know that i love you so much." he put his lips on hers and wrapped his arms around her, "I love you to." she said, and wrapped her arms around his neck and put there lips together again,

"Jen.?"

"Jethro."

"My life would suck... without you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: you know what to do R&R!**

**-Alicat**


	5. Kelly Gibbs Kaitlynn Costella

Raven brought Kelly to her apartment that day. The apartment had 2 bedrooms, a small kitchen, small living room, bathroom and balcony looking out over the city. They rode the elevator to the top floor and entered her place, "Nice place." said kelly,

"Thanks." she said, "So do you have any clothes with you?" asked Raven.

"Yeah my adoptive brother brought me to meet you and I told him i would call him when i found a place to stay, whats the address?" Kelly asked.

"732 Shank street apartment 19A."

Kelly nodded and pulled out her phone, calling her brother. While she was on the phone she took Raven's apartment. Her walls were a dark purple, but not to dark where the room looked gloomy. She had a black leather couch and two chairs, a small silver flat screen tv, a small wodden sidetable with a purple lamp on it and a dark wooden coffee table in her living room. She hung up the phone and looked at Raven, " He told me he would be here in a few minuetes." she said,

"So does your family know about what happened..."

"Yeah they know, and they were always real supportive about it when some days were hard for me. They actually still called my kelly at home, and only when we went out in public or on papers like my insurence and stuff was I Kaitlyn."

"Okay. So when o you want to see your dad?" she asked, and Kelly thought for a moment.

"I dont know how to tell him that i'm alive. I don't know if he would reconize me or not, but I want to see him first without him knowing its me. But i don't know how to do that." she said. Raven smiled.

"what color hair would you like to have?"

"Red, like my mothers. But I don't think that is going to make a huge differnce."

Raven just smiled and pulled her phone out and dialed a number,

"Will... Yeah it's Raven...Listren I need a favor... I need a box of auburn hair dye and brown colored contacts in the next few hours... do I ever give you a reason?... yeah well tell Kenzi and Drew i have a situation where I need some time away from it... Tell them its about what happened earlier and they will understand, plus i havn't been away from it since the start... Buddy you have been gone for months... okay I'll see you later." she hung up the phone and looked at Kelly

"problem solved." she said, but Kellys look on her face said she wanted to know.

"If i tell you what that last part was about you can't tell anyone else okay?"

"Who can I tell? everyone else thinks I'm dead."

"Okay. Well I am part of a gang called The family, or The Fam for short. Were not like a drug doing and selling gang or anything, really its just like we have each others back no matter what. It doesnt mater weather your across the country you drop everythong and come and help. Our colors are purple and black, so thats where most of my colors come from for my apartment, but they were my favorite colors before that too."

"Mmhmm."

"your not mad are you?" she asked

"I have no reason to be. It's not like your doing anything illegal." she said, and raven smiled.

A knock at the door stopped their conversation and raven went to open it, "Man Will that was fast." said Raven, letting him in.

"I had to be, Drew and Kenzi and Zack were so mad when i left the meeti-" he saw Kelly and his eyes went wide.

"Its okay she knows." said Raven, and Will nodded, "Anyway, they were real mad until i told them it was for you. You really are the favorite of us."

"Yeah thats right, well thanks Will. Now you better get back to the apartment before Drew has your head. Tell Kenzi to keep me posted." She said, "Alright see ya later Raven." said Will, and the blonde stepped out of her apartment. Raven walked over to the couch and sat down and Kelly followed. She sat the box of dye down and picked up the contacts, "Okay so these are about the same size as your iris, mabye just a tad bigger. I made sure he got extra dark brown since your eyes are that pretty blue color and it will make the contacts redish." she explained, and she stopped when she heard a knock at the door,

"Thats probably my brother." said Kelly, and she got up and walked over to the door. When she opened it a tall man probably about 19 or 20 with black hair and dark brown eyes stood, "Hey Jason." said Kelly.

"Hey Kelly, here's your stuff." he said, while handing her a duffle bag and suitcase.

"Thanks." she said.

"No prob. Well I hate to run but I have to drive up to Maine."

"Oh yeah thats right your going to meet your real parents. I hope you like them."

"Thanks Kel, I hope it all works out with your dad to. Well see ya." He hugged Kelly and she smiled.

"Bye Jason." she closed the door and looked at Raven, "So where should i put these?" she asked.

Raven stood up and led her to the other bedroom, "Do you just want to live here with me?" asked Raven out of the blue.

"You serious Raven?" asked kelly, somewhat taken back by the question.

"Damn straight." she said, and Kelly smiled.

"Okay, I would like that." said Kelly as they reached the room. She sat her bags down beside the door and looked around. This room had White walls, a double bed with a white comforter and pillows, a night stand beside the bed, and tall wooden dresser with a mini flat screen tv ontop of it. "It's not much. But we can do some shopping if you want today."

"Okay lets go." said Kelly.

* * *

><p>Hours laterr the two girls came back to the apartment with stuff for Kelly's room. The had bought Light purple bedspread, light purple paint for the walls, a few small wall decorations, a large mirror to hang on the wall and purple fuzzy carpet to put in front of her bed on the floor, "We can set the stuff up tomarrow. Im tired." said kelly.<p>

"Okay, Goodnight." said Raven

"Night."

* * *

><p>Gibbs laid in bed with Jenny that night, her head resting on his chest and their fingers inertwined. She was sound asleep, but Gibbs lay awake. He had saw Raven in town today, and the girl she was with looked exactly like Kelly. He tightened his grip on Jenny and closed his eyes, <em>must have been my imagination<em>. he thought.


	6. Paint

Gibbs woke up from the sound of his phone ringing, He sat up and jenny was already awake, sitting beside him. He smiled at her and picked up his phone, "Hello?" he answered

"Gibbs?"

He smiled when he heard her voice, "Hey Raven, whats up?" he said, as he put his arm around Jenny.

"Well I have a... umm...friend moving in with me and I wanted to redo her room. We went out yesterday and bought a bunch of stuff for her room including paint and we were wondering if you and mabye Tony could come over and paint it for us?" Raven asked.

"Gibbs sat and thought for a while, "Yeah i guess we could. We don't have a case right now so we can. I'll give Dinozzo a call and we will be there in about an two hours or so." he said,

"Okay! thanks Gibbs it will mean a lot to me and my friend, so I'll see you later." She she said, and hung up the phone after they shared goodbyes.

"Who was that jethro?" asked Jenny.

"Raven, she asked me to come redo a room for her. So i told her me and Dinozzo would come in and help her." he said,

"So you didn't even bother to ask your boss if it was okay?" she said playfully.

"I think that i can convince her." he said, mischief in his voice.

"Can you now?" she replied.

He gently pushed her down on the bed and kissed her. He then climbed over her and looked into her emrald green eyes, "Oh, yeah." he said, and crashed their lips together again

raven hung up the phone and looked at kelly, "He's coming." she said, and Kelly just nodded. "Okay, so do you want to dye my hair now?" she asked, and raven nodded and went to get the box. hen she returned she got all of the stuff out and told Kelly to go get a old t-shirt on. When kelly returned she and Raven went to the kitchen and Kelly sat on a stool while Raven began to put in the dye. After an hours or so Kelly had let the dye sit, rinsed it out and just finished blowdrying it.

"Wow, the color looks great on you." said raven, admiring Kelly's now red locks.

"Thanks, i like it to. And the contacts look good with it to." she said, looking in the mirror at her new hair and eyes. Just as Raven was going to say something someone kocked at the door, "That's them" she said. Kelly took a deep breathe as Raven went to open the door. When she opened it a tall mn with green eyes and brown hair stepped in the room, followed by a slightly taller manwith silver hair and electric blue eyes. When Kelly saw Gibbs walk in her heart almost stopped, that was her dad. "Hey Gibbs, Tony. Thanks for coming to help us." said Raven

"No problem." said Gibbs, and Tony smiled.

"So this is my friend." Raven said, gesturing to Kelly. Kelly walked up to Gibbs and Tony, "Hi, I'm Kaitlyn Costella.." she said, shaking their hands.

"Nice to meet you, so where is this room?" asked Tony.

"This way, follow me." said Raven, and her and kelly showed them the room. Once they got their gibbs and Tony immediatly got to work with the walls, and Kelly and Raven started to put her clothes away and get the bedspread open and stuff. They talked about little thigs, about when raven was little and where Kelly came from, and Tony and Gibbs' jobs. They worked for about an hour, and stopped when Gibbs phone rang.

"Hello?...Jen...Yeah I'm still at ravens... Well I guess i can... where's Stanley... Sick, go figure. Well I'll be there in 20 minutes or so... alright bye." he said and hung up the phone, "Raven i'm sorry but Jenny called and her driver is sick so she asked me to take her home."

"No problem... wait..." Raven said, thinking about who Jenny was, then it hit her.

"YOU KISSED HER DIDNT YOU!" yelled raven, smiling as though she just won a million dollars.

"I cant belive you did it! i'm so happy for yopu I mean I could tell from the first day I saw you to that you loved her and that she loved you and I am just so happy for you. When I told you to kiss her i didnt think you would do it but this is just so amazing, and she is so pretty you are so lucky to have her!" she sai, talking almost like Abby when she gets excited.

"Yes raven, I did." he said, putting his phone in his pocket, "Ill b back in a hour or so, Tony you stay here."

"On it boss." he said, and gibbs left. raven turned to kelly, who was confused.

"Oh yeah so uh... i forgot to tell you. Gibbs has a new girlfriend, her name is Jenny and she is the boss at NCIS. They are like, really in love." said Raven, an Kelly just nodded, a slight frown grazing her features. "you okay?" asked raven

"Yeah its just that..." then Kelly remebered Tony was in the room, so she grabbed Raven's arm and pulled her ut of the room.

"I cant keep the up." said Kelly.

"What up?"

"Hiding like this, when i saw my dad iI really wanted to jump up and hug him but I cant. Can we tell Tony?"

"No! He's to close to your dad."

"I trust him. Something just tells me to." said kelly, and Raven sighed,"Fine, but don't blame me when this goes wrong" she said, and they walked back into the room. Tony looked at them when they came in, "Is Gibbs back yet?"

"No." said Raven, and she looked at Kelly.

"You know about Gibbs' daughter and first wife right?" asked Kelly, and Tony climbed off the latter and nodded, " Yes... may I ask why you want to know. We never really speak of it." said Tony. Kelly walked closer and stuck out her hand,

"Kelly Elizabeth Gibbs. Nice to meet you Tony." kelly said, and Tony's eyes went wide.

"Your Gibbs daughter?" he managed to spit out.

"Yes."

"Does Gibbs..." he trailed off.

"No, he doesnt know. And you won't tell him right?"

Tony shook his head,"Of course not."

"Good. I trust you with this secret. He will find out eventually, but not quite yet." she said, just then a knock rang through the apartment. Raven went to answer the door while Tony got back to work, "And by the way Tony, my hair is not naturally red, and these are colored contats. My eyes are like my dads and i have brown hair, just in case you were wondering how he didnt reconize me." said Kelly, and Tonny nodded. Gibbs and Raven then walked in the room. Gibbs had a froen on his face, and you could tell he was pissed about somethng.

"Whats wrong boss?"

"I just had to listen to Jenny complain the whole car ride back to her house about how the two singers we were supposed to have tomarrow night at the banquet cancled at the last minuete and how we won't have live entertainment. I don't understand why she can't just put the radio on or something instead of paying a ton of money for someone to come and sing for us." he said, picking up a paint brush.

"Oh yeah the banquet is tomarrow night isnt it? I'm sure she'll figure something out though." said Tony, dipping his brush back into the paint.

"Well ya know i just got fired from my job, I was a singer at this club and if you guys wanted I could ya know sing." said Raven.

"That would be great Raven, but I still need one more person to sing with you." said Gibbs.

"Well before i came here I had a part time job as a singer at this really popular bar because my parents lived a half an hour away from vegas." said Kelly.

"Well I'll give Jenny a call and let her know. Thanks for doing this." said Gibbs

"No prob." said Raven

"Well we should probably go, boss. It's getting late." said Tony, and Gibbs nodded in agreement. "Okay well bye Raven, Kaitlynn. I will see you both tomarrow night." said Gibbs as he and Tony left.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R! You know the drill!<strong>

**-Lex**


	7. Banquet part 1

Kelly and Raven looked through their clothes to find something to wear to the banquet. Raven choose a dark purple dress that came down just above the knee while Kelly's dress was just a bit shorter had silver and black sequins on it. "Ready to go?" asked Kelly, just as he finished her hair.

"Yeah, let's go." said Raven.

On the way there they figured out what songs they were gonna sing, and practiced a bit before finally reaching their destination, " Are you sure your Ready for this?" asked Raven.

"For?"

"To see your dad with jenny." she said.

"If my dad is happy thats all that matters." she said, as they walked into the building. Tony was already there with Ziva waiting for them. "Hey guys, follow me and I'll show you where your supposed to be." said Tony. He led them to the stage, and showed them the sound booth where a teenage boy was working. Tony went back with Ziva while Raven explained whats songs they were gonna do and when to the sound guy. Just as people started to come in did Raven come back over, and she looked at Kelly "Ready?" she asked, and Kelly nodded. Raven looked at the crowd just as everyone was finding there seats, she looked at the sound guy who began the music.

**Raven:  
><strong>Well_ sometimes I go out by myself and I look across the water  
><em>_And I think of all the things, what you're doing and in my head I paint a picture_

_'Cause since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess_  
><em>And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress<em>  
><em>Won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me<em>  
><em>Why won't you come on over Valerie, Valerie. Valerie. Valerie.<em>  
><strong><br>Kelly:**  
><em><br>Did you have to go to jail? Put your house on up for sale? Did you get a good lawyer?_  
><em>I hope you didn't catch a tan, I hope you find the right man who'll fix it for ya.<em>  
><em>Are you shopping anywhere, changed the color of your hair, and are you busy?<em>  
><em>And did you have to pay the fine, that you were dodging all the time, are you still dizzy?<em>

**Raven:  
><strong>_Well since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess._  
><em>And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress.<em>  
><em>Won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me<em>  
><em>Why won't you come on over Valerie, ..<em>  
><strong>Kelly:<strong>

_Well sometimes I go out by myself and I look across the water_  
><em>And I think of all the things, what you're doing and in my head I paint a picture.<em>

_Cause since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess_  
><em>And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress<em>  
><em>Won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me<em>  
><em>Why won't you come on over Valerie? .Valerie.<em>

_Why don't you come on over? Valerie._

When they finished everybody cheered, and Kelly searched the rowd for her dad. Out of the corner of her eye she caught his silver hair, she looked over at him. He had his arm around Jenny's waist and her head was on his shoulder. She smiled a sad smile, missing her mom. When the music smiled she snapped out of it.

**Kelly:**  
>At first I was afraid, I was petrified,<br>Kept thinkin' I could never live without you by my side,  
>But then I spent so many nights thinkin' how you did me wrong,<br>And I grew strong, and I learned how to get along  
>And so you're back, from outer space,<br>I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face,  
>I should've changed that stupid lock, I should've made you leave your key,<br>If I had known for just one second you'd be back to bother me

**Both:**  
>Oh now go, walk out the door,<br>Just turn around now, cause you're not welcome anymore,  
>Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye,<br>You think I'd crumble, you think I'd lay down and die

**Kelly:**I'm a survivor  
>I'm not gonna give up<br>I'm not gon' stop  
>I'm gonna work harder I'm a survivor<br>I'm gonna make it I will survive keep on survivin  
>It took all the strength I had<br>Not to fall apart  
>Kept trying hard to mend the pieces<br>Of my broken heart.

Kelly and raven watched as a circle was made around Jenny and Gibbs. He twirled her around so many times that Kelly didn't know how she could stilll dance without being so dizzy. They moved together like they were made for each other, and it hurt Kelly, because her mom and dad always had a look on there faces of pure love and now jenny and her dad were giving each other that same look.

**Raven: **And I spent oh so many night  
>Just feeling sorry for myself<br>I used to cry  
>But now I hold my head up high.<br>Yeahhhh  
>Thought I couldn't breathe without ya,<br>I'm inhalin'

You thought I couldn't see without ya,  
>perfect vision<br>You thought I couldn't last without ya,  
>but I'm lastin'<br>You thought that I would die without ya,  
>but I'm livin'<p>

**KElly:**  
>Thought that I would fail without ya,<br>but I'm on top  
>Thought it would be over by now,<br>but it won't stop  
>Thought that I would self destruct,<br>but I'm still here  
>Even in my years to come,<br>I'm still gonna be here

Oh no not I, I will survive  
>Oh as long as i know how to love<br>I know I'll stay alive (**Kelly****:** I'm a survivor)

**Both:**  
>I'm a survivor<br>I'm not gonna give up  
>I'm not gon' stop<br>I'm gonna work harder I'm a survivor  
>I'm gonna make it I will survive keep on survivin<br>It took all the strength I had  
>Not to fall apart<br>Kept trying hard to mend the pieces  
>Of my broken heart.<p>

I've got all my life to live (**Kelly****: **Survivor)

I've got all my love to give (**Kelly****: **I'm a survivor)

And I'll survive (**Kelly****: **I'm a survivor)

I will survive (**Kelly****: **I'm a survivor)

**Both:**  
>I will survive!<p>

Everyone one clapped loudly for them, but Kelly didn't notice. The only thing she could see was her dad leading jenny off the dance floor and outside. She looked at Raven and mouthed 'Your solo?' to her, and raven nodded. kelly made her way off stage and made her way towards the door that Jenny and Gibbs went out. Just as she was opening the door she could hear Raven start to sing ' Jar of Hearts'. Kelly quietly opened the closed the door that led outside, and he could just make out the voice of her father. She stepped forward a little and could see them walk around the corner, so she followed. Her dad sat down on a bench and so did jenny, Kelly crouched down behind a bush, being careful of her dress. She listened closley at their conversation,

"Thanks for getting those girls to preform Jethro, I actually really enjoy them so far."

"I've known Raven for a long time now, and since me and Dinozzo were painting Kaitlynn's room I figured it was a fair trade." said Gibbs.

"Raven reminds you of kelly doesnt she?" said jenny.

Kelly was shocked, she didnt know that Jenny knew about her. Her dad shook his head, and Jenny took his hand.

"You can talk about them Jethro, it's okay. I will always be here to listen."

"I just.. miss Kelly so much. She was my baby girl. And Shannon..." he trailed off.

"You can talk about her Jethro. I won't get upset, you loved her and I won't try to change that about you. I know I'm not a replacement for Shannon, and I know that you love me. You can love her and me Jethro, I won't get upset when you have a hard day because you remember them. I'm always here okay?" she said, and Gibbs smiled.

"God I love you Jen." he said, and he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

"I love you two jethro."

* * *

><p><strong>An: part 2 of the banquet will be posted soon i promise. So what do you think will happen, and ideas would be appreiciated!**

**The songs were Valerie by Amy whiehouse and a mashup of Survive and i will survive, but Im not sure who either of those are by.**


	8. Banquet part 2: The Invite

**I would like to thank a few people for reviewing this story:**

**Left my heart in Paris**

**KellyGibbsNCIS**

**Deep Dish Diva**

**Lachildress**

****Thanks to all these people, especially Left mt heart in Paris who always reviews all of my story's!  
><strong>**

* * *

><p>Jenny and Gibbs sat talking for a few more minutes, and kelly went inside just before they did. When kelly entered Raven was just finishing her song, so Kelly went up on stage and smiled at Raven who left when she got on. Jenny and Gibbs walked in, hand in hand just as the music began.<p>

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry and curse at the wind._  
><em> He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to reassemble it.<em>  
><em>And my momma swore that she would never let herself forget.<em>  
><em> And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love if it does not exist.<em>

_But darling, You are the only exception. _  
><em>You are the only exception. You are the only exception. <em>  
><em>You are the only exception.<em>  
><em>Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul that love never lasts. <em>  
><em>And we've got to find other ways to make it alone.<em>  
><em> Or keep a straight face. <em>  
><em>And I've always lived like this keeping a comfortable distance.<em>  
><em> And up until now I've sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness.<em>

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk._  
><em>Well you are the only exception. <em>  
><em>You are the only exception. <em>  
><em>You are the only exception. <em>  
><em>You are the only exception. <em>  
><em>You are the only exception.<em>  
><em><br>_  
>Everyone in the room was now slow dancing, Tony and Ziva, Abby and McGee and Jenny and Gibbs were the ones who stuck out most to Kelly. She focused on her dad, his hands were around Jenny's waist and hers were around his neck, and her head on his chest. Kelly smiled, her dad was happy so shouldnt she be happy for him?<p>

_I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't,  
>let go of what's in front of me here. <em>  
><em>I know you're leaving in the morning when<br>you wake up. Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream._  
><em>You are the only exception. [x4]<em>  
><em>You are the only exception. [x4]<br>_ _And I'm on my way to believing.  
><em> _Oh, and I'm on my way to believing._

When she was finished she smiled and got off stage, while the sound guy put on some music while they were gone. When Kelly got off the stage she was greeted by Raven, who hugged her, "That was great Kel...er umm Kaitlynn." said Raven, and they both laughed.

"Be careful around here, espically around my dad." said kelly, as the two girls started to walk away from stage.

"I know, I know. Let's go talk to him, and I want you to meet Jenny." said Raven, and she grabbed Kelly's hand and pulled her towards Gibbs and Jenny. Raven and kelly walked up to their table and Gibbs smiled, "Hey Raven, Kaitlynn." Gibbs greeted the girls,

"Hey Gibbs, your looking spify in your suit there." giggled Raven, and jenny laughed.

"You should have seen the fight he put up when I told him he had to wear it. took my three hours just for him to agree to it and i think another hour for him to force himself to put it on." said jenny, and all the girls laughed.

"Oh and Jenny this is kaitlynn by the way." Raven introduced Kelly, and Kelly reached out her hand and shook Jenny's

"Nice to meet you." said Kelly

"You too. You guys have been doing great by the way, I really appriciate you guys doing this for us." said Jenny

"No problem, me and Kaitlynn both needed a job since she moved and lost hers and I got fired. So thanks for letting us do it, the money really helps right now." said Raven. Jenny, Kaitlynn, and raven continued talking while Gibs studied Kaitlynn. There was something fimiliar about her, but he couldnt put his finger on it. He shrugged and looked back at Jenny. Her dress fell right at her knee and was black at the bottom and faded into a white at the top, with a black belt around the waist.

"So how about you guys join us for diner tomarrow night?" Jenny asked the girls, and they both looked at each other and shrugged, "Sure that sounds great. Thank you." said Raven.

"Yeah, well Raven we should probably get back up on stage. We have about ten minutes left and I'm sure we could fit a few more songs in." said kelly and the girls made their way back on stage.

After singing 'Skyscraper' by Demi lavato, 'Perfect' by P!nk and 'We found love' by Rihanna the Banquet was over. Jenny came on stage and said a few words, and then everyone was free to leave. ravena dn Kelly found Gibbs and Jenny and told them their goodbyes. They headed home and Raven looked at Kelly, "You okay?" she asked.

"He looks so happy." she said

"Kel... he looks at her the same way he looked at your mom. They are in love ad personally I'm really happy for them. What about you?"

"I...I don't know. I'm happy for him and I like Jenny alot but I just really miss my mom." said Kelly as they pulled up to their apartment.

"When are you gonna tell him?" asked Raven.

"I don't know, I'm tired. Goodnight." she said, and made her way to her room.

"Night!" yelled Raven as she walked towards her room. When she entered she changed into her pajamas and checked her phone, she had one new message. From Drew, so she clicked it open.

_Cobras are in town; they are just passing through but lay low anyway; we don't want any trouble_

Raven sighed and threw her phone on her bed; sometimes she really just wanted out of this. She pushed it to the back of her mind and laid down in her bed, where sleep finally took her over.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you guys liked this chapter. The song was the only exception by Paramore. And this chapter totally took another direction than I thought it would, but I like it none the less.<strong>

R&R! :)

-Lex


	9. Secrets revealed

The next day passed without excitment, and soon the evening came. Raven wore a a white pair of jeggings, a black short sleeve shirt and a pair of black Ugg boots with her hair down and straightened, while Kelly wore a pair of skinny jeans, a red t shirt and gray UGG boots and her hair pulled into an impossibley high ponytail. They git into the car and drove towards Gibbs house.

"You okay Kel?" asked Raven, and she nodded.

"Just a... bit nervous that's all. I like Jenny and all but I just really haven't been around her and my dad besides at the party."

"Trust me Kel, she is your fathers second chance at love. I think that your mom would want him to be happy, and in all honesty your mother and Jenny would be best friends if they knew each other. You and Jenny will get along fine, trust me."

"I do." she said, just as they pulled up to Gibbs house.

They got out of the car and walked up to the door. Kelly took a deep breathe as raven knocked on the door.

* * *

><p>Jenny pulled out the lasagna out of the oven and sat it on the counter, letting it cool. Gibbs came up behond and wrapped his arms aaround her waist, "Hey." she said, turning her head to give him a kiss on the cheek.<p>

"Hi."

She twisted around in his arms and faced him. She frowned when she saw the look on his face, "Something wrong Jethro?"

"Something about Kaitlyn, she seems so fimiliar. She reaminds me of..."

"Kelly?" she finished for him, and he nodded. "Aww Jethro." she hugged him, and he kissed the top of her head. "God I love you Jen."

"I love you to Jethro." she said back, just as a knock rang through the house. "Thier here." she said, and went to answer the door.

When she oopened it she was greeted by the two girls, "Hello girls, come on in." said Jenny, stepping aside so they could come in. Gibbs walked in from the kitchen and smiled, "Hey Raven, Kaitlyn." he greeted.

"Hey Gibbs." said Raven, and Kelly smiled.

"Dining room's this way." he said, and led them to the other room. Jenny walked into the kitchen and dished out the food and brought it to them. Both the girls thanked her, and the began to eat. For most of the dinner they talked about them in high school. Raven told about what happened when she left D.C and Kelly talked about playing basketball and running cross country in high school and collage.

"So I played basketball alot in highschool, and I loved it and was good at it but i liked track more so I did that in collage. But if I'm honest I really love horseback the most, but they don't have that in collage." said kelly, and everyone laughed.

"Me and my friend from when I was younger used to ride together, but when i uh... moved we never really talked again."

"I played soccer in collage, but when I first left D.C I was in karate and after a few years of training I finaly reached my black belt." said raven.

"I played soccer when I was ten, always hated it." said jenny, and everyone laughed.

"I also play the guitar, saxaphone, piano, violin, clarinet and french horn." said kelly. Everyone looked shocked that she could play that many instument, "Seriously?" asked raven.

"My adoptive parents were musicians and when they found out how good i was at singing and guitar they wanted to teach me toplay ,ore. And i love playing instruments and singing." said Kelly.

"Wow... I can play the piano and just barley and I thought that was hard. Yet you can play that many." said Jenny.

"Well It took a while for me to learn, but when I lived with my birth parents I already could play piano, violen was easier and the guitar, saxaphone, clarinet and french horn came easier to me and actually before I left home my adoptive father showed me a few notes on the flute."

"So your adopted?" asked Gibbs.

Kelly shook her head, "Me and my parents became seperated when i was 9. My adoptive parents live in Mississippi, and my brother Jason was adpoted too. He is headed up to Maine right now to meet his real parents."

"So do you remember your parents?" asked Jenny. Raven looked at her, a smirk on her face, "Umm... my mother died before I turned eight, and my father was in the marines and out of the country. I knew he didn't want to leave the marines no matter how much he loved me, and I didn't want to be the reason why he left."

"What were your parents names?" asked Gibbs, and in a way he was araid of that answer. Kelly looked at Raven, who raised her eyebrows wondering what she as going to do next. Kelly sighed and looked back at jenny and Gibbs.

"My parents names ar Shannon Gibbs and Leroy Jethro Gibbs. My name is Kelly gibbs."

Jenny looked at Gibbs, a slight smile playing at her lips. She knew he was going to be happy. Gibbs had a look of shock on his face.

"Hi daddy..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes I am a evil girl. I know, belive me I know. **


	10. Runaway baby

Gibbs stared at the girl that claimed to be his daughter, "K..Kelly?"

Kelly nodded, and offered a smile. Gibbs stood up and walked towards Kelly, and she met him half way. They embraced in hug, and Kelly was almost crying, "I am so sorry that I didn't contact you or tell you sooner but I was put into the WPP and I wasn't allowed to and when I was finally allowed to i didn't know where you lived or who you lived with and raven was the only person I could think of to contact and when she told me that she talked to you I was so happy that you still lived here." she said all in one breathe, sounding alot like Abby.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not mad." Kelly let go of her father and looked up at him, "Your not?"

"Of course not, you have to do what you have to do."

Kelly smiled and looked at Raven and smiled, and she smiled back. Raven stood up and smiled, "Finally! I couldn't stand calling you Kaitlynn." said Raven, and Kelly laughed.

"Your telling me, I had to go by that for years!" she said, and the two laughed. Raven looked at Gibbs, "And for the record gunny, I only found out like a few days ago." she said.

Jenny sat watching the scene unfold infront of her. She was really happy that Gibbs had his daughter back after all this time and that he could rebuild that father daughter relationship.

Her thoughts hwere interupted by Ravens phone going off. She answered it and her face paled. "Yeah I'll meet you there...no it's fine just tell her to hold on." She hung up the phone and looked at Gibbs and Kelly.

"Kel I am so sorry but something happened to my friend and I have to go." she tossed Kelly the keys to the apartment, "I'll be gone for like two or three days. I'm so sorry to rush out like this. Gunny thanks for letting me come over and Jenny the food was awesome. Call me later Kelly." she said, andd ran out the door.

Once in her car R aven opened up her phone and looked at her messages. She listened to her new voice mail,

"Raven it's Drew. Kenzie got shot by a Cobra and she is going to the hospital. They said they wanted more street rep and they had to mess with the biggest gang around which is us. Watch your back I don't want you to get hurt. Zach will meet you at the square and you two will come together, I don't want anyone alone during this okay? I'll see ya." she hung up her phone and sighed, it was going to be a long week.

* * *

><p>Kelly sat in the living room with Gibbs and Jenny, catching her father up on her life. "Oh and I have a brother, his name is Jason. He is going to maine right now to meet his real parents." she explained. "So Jenny your my daddy's boss?" she asked.<p>

"Yeah." she said.

"Is he all the time breaking the rules?" she asked with a smile.

"All the time. I don't think a week goes by without the FBI calling and complaining about him." said Jenny, and Kelly laughed.

"I don't doubt that for a second." she said. "he was always causeing problems."

Jenny laughed and Gibbs glared at her. She liked Kelly alot and she was happy that Gibbs was happy. But deep down she was scared. She was scared that since Kelly was back that he would start to forget about her, that she would just be another memory. She sighed a bit and took a big gulp of her bourbon, followed by Gibbs taking it out of her hand and taking a sip, then placing it back in her hand.

"Thank you for drinking the rest of my bourbon Jethro, i do appriciate it." she said in a sarcastic tone.

"Any time Jen."

She glared and he glared right back. Kelly smiled at them, her dad was happy, truly happy. She thought that Jenny was an amazing person and she could tell that they liked each other, and that there was history there. Her dad looked over at her, "What are so smiley about?" he asked.

"You two are just adorable." she said, and Jenny smiled.

"I am not adorable." said Gibbs, and Kelly smirked at him.

"No you two really are. It's adorable cute, sweet. You can call it what ever but it is." she said, and Jenny laughed.

Gibbs smiled and pulled Jenny closer to him and took his daughters hand. this is where he belonged, with his family.


	11. Daddy's little girl

They spend most of the night talking, catching up, telling stories and just having fun. By the time they finished talking it was well past midnight and Kelly decided that she needed to go home. "I should probably get going back to the apartment daddy, since Raven will be gone for a few days. And I have to call my brother and let him know I'm okay." She said.

"Okay sweetie, let me walk you to your car." Said Gibbs. They both stood along with Jenny and Kelly smiled at her, "Thanks for having me over Jenny and it was nice to fianlly meet you." She said.

"Your so welcome Kelly and it was nice finally getting to meet you too. Your father always spoke highly of you, and if you ever want to come over you can anytime." She said.

"Okay thanks." She said. She looked at her dad and smiled, "Ready?" she asked and he nodded. She gave Jenny one last smile before making her way out the door with her father right behind her. Jenny smiled to herself and took the two empty glasses of bourbon to the sink and then headed up the steps to go and change.

Gibbs walked his daughter out to her car and gave her a hug and kiss on the fore head, "I'll see you soon sweetie." He said, and she nodded.

"Of course." She said with smile. "And I want to say that I'm sorry, for not coming to tell you I was alive sooner. You know I just...Couldn't..."

"You know I have set of rules that I make my team follow." He said.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. And one of my rules is Never apologize, it's a sign of weakness."

"Well then, I'm not sorry." She said with a smile, and he chuckled.

"You'll learn 'em soon enough."

"I bet I will."

"What are you doing tomarrow? I would really like you to meet my team. They are kind of like your siblings I guess. I mean me and Jenny always counted them as our children, were just one big family." He said.

"Well with Raven out of town I'm not doing anything really. What time?"

"Let's say around one o'clock. Just come to my house okay?"

"Kay daddy. Well I have to go so I will see you tomarrow." She gave her dad on more hug before climbing into her car. She rolled down her the window to the passenger seat and shouted, "You to are adorable!" And then sped off before he could respond. He shook his head and walked back into jenny's house and was surprised that she wasn't there. He made his way up the steps and into her room to find her sitting under the covers up aganst the head board with a book in her lap, dressed in only a red silk nightgown and her reading glasses. He quickly changed into a pair of sweat pants and a old NIS shirt and crawled in bed beside her.

He took the book out of her hands and closed it and gently took the glasses off of her and placed both of them on the sidetable. "You know I would have done that for you?" She said with a smirk on her face. He just gave her one of his rare smiles and got under the covers with her and pulled her close. She reached over and turned the lamp she had on off then snuggled into his arms.

"The team is going to come down to my house around one o'clock to meet her." He said.

"The siblings she never had?"

"Something like that."

Jenny turned in his arms so that she had her head was buried in his chest. She tangled her legs in his and she took his hand in hers and they slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>Raven and Zach rushed into the hospital ER and found Drew sitting in the waiting room, "Zach, Raven." He greeted.<p>

"How is she?" asked Raven

"Well she's in surgerey right now, the bullet hit her in the side and missed anything of major importance, but she did loose alot of blood. She should be out of surgerey in a few hours. the police are already investigating this but I think the other gang fled already."

Raven took all of the information in for a moment, staring at Drew as a tall man with shaved blonde hair and was well build walked beside him, "hey Riff-Raff." Greeted Zach.

"I know someone that could help find these guys." Said Raven.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah one of my friends is a cop. He would do anything for me and I know he would help me out if I asked him to."

"Whoa whoa whoa... your friends with a cop? I mean I know you and me and the gang don't do no Illegal stuff but I ain't out making friend with cops. So what you be doing have a buddy who's one of the feds?"

"Well me father and him were in the marines together and me and his kid used to play when we were little and we became best friends and I know he would do anything for me." She said.

"Okay well you can call him but not tonight. Tonight I want you to go back to the house and sleep and then come back to see Kenzi tomarrow okay? It can wait a day or so, family comes first."

Raven nodded and Drew looked at Zach, "Take her to the house and stay there with her, I think Will and Damian are there so they will hang out with you guys. Come back tomarrow and you can see how she's doing and then the next day we will talk to your friend okay?"

Raven nodded and her and Zach headed out of the hospital, "This is just the start of some bad shit ain't it Ray?" asked Zach.

"Sadly yeah, I think it will be."

"Well we can take it, were a family, there for each other always. " He said.

"Yep..."

* * *

><p>AN:I know you guys probably hate me right now, but still...please review!


	12. Gibblet

Gibbs paced back and forth in his bedroom. kelly was coming over today to meet the team, they would be here in a half and hour and Kelly in an hour. Jenny stood and watched from the doorway and smiled, nervousness looked cute on him. "You know Jethro pacing won't help."

"I know."

"So does all of your team know about what everone thought happened to Kelly?"

"Abs and DiNozzo."

"I see. Ducky?" She asked. He stopped pacing and looked at her, "Ducky knew her. They got along real well." He said.

She smiled, walked over to him and placed her lips on his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. As their makeout session became more heated Gibbs reached down and picked Jenny up bridal style and carried her over to the bed. He laid her down and stared at her for a moment.

Her hair was spread out against the pillow, her lipstick was smeared a bit and her shirt was slightly ascew. His mind flashed back to all of their memories from paris. All the long nights under the stars, all the dinners they had together, all the nights they had spend under cover.

He remember the first time he saw her, the first time he kissed her, and the first time he told her he loved her. He remember the first time they had made love together. He remember every moment that they had ever shared.

He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. It was a gentle kiss full of love and raw emotion. She looked up at him and smiled, "I love you." He said to her.

"I love you to Jethro."

He went to kiss her again when he heard the doorbell ring. He groanded and climbed off the bed and went down to answer the door.

"Hey Boss." Said Tony, as he Ziva, Abby and McGee entered. Gibbs grumbled in response and walked away from the door. The three agents and scientist assumed that was their cue for them to come in, so they stepped in.

"La casa de Gibbs." Said Abby with a smile.

"Me gusta." Replied Tony with a smile.

They all found their way to the living room and sat themselves down, talking about miscellanious things. Jenny walked down the steps and greeted the team, and Abby and Tony looked at each other and smiled upon seeing the director coming from Gibbs room.

Gibbs heard another knock at the door and opened it to find Ducky, "Hey Duck." he said.

"Hello Jethro." He said entering the house.

"Hey Duck."

"And how are you doing this fine day?" The gentleman asked.

"Fine."

"Ahh I see, and Jennifer. How is she?"

"Jen is doing fine."

"That's good, well I am going to step in here and say hello to the others."

Ducky walked into the living room and passed jenny, who walked up to Gibbs. "Hey."

"Hi Jen." He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him," She'll be here soon."

Jenny smiled at him, "They are all gonna get along just fine. Kelly seems like such a nice young lady and a sweet girl and the team will love her. I know they will so stop worrying about it."

"Your right Jen."

"I know." She said with a smile. He rolled his eyes at her and leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Just as things became more heated they heard a knock at the door. jenny pulled away from him and gave him an encouraging smile and walked off into the living room with the others.

Gibbs opened the door and smiled at his daughter, "Hey sweetie."

Kelly wore a light pink thin strapped sun dress that fell about mid thigh and a pair of strapped sandal heels.

"Hi daddy." She said, walking in and giving him a warm hug.

"Okay so are you ready to meet the team?" He asked.

She nodded, "okay stay here for a minute then."

He walked into the living room and looked around at everyone before speaking. "Okay guys there is someone I would like you to meet." he said. He looked over at his daughter in the other room and smile at her, and she took that as her que to walk in.

When she stepped in she looked around at everyone and her smile got wide as she saw one of her favorite people in the world, "Ducky!" She exclaimed and rushed over to give the older man a huge hug.

Ducky was surprised to say the least, he didn't know how she was alive, but here she was standing in front of him.

"How..." He couldn't finish the sentence.

"Long story Ducky, but I'm here now." She said witha smile.

Ducky finally was out of shocka nd smile and hugged her back, "My dear it's been far to long." he said.

"Yes it has Ducky, yes it has."

Once she pulled apart from from Ducky she looked around at everyones confused faces. She smiled at Jenny and she smiled back, but the rest didn't move.

"I want you guys to meet my daughter Kelly." Said Gibbs, breaking the silence.

"WE HAVE A GIBBLET!"


	13. Talk is cheap

"We have a Gibblet!" Shouted Abby.

Kelly looked over at her father, confusion written all over her face. He just chuckled and shook his head. She shrugged and looked back at the others.

"Boss I thought..." Tony said.

"Long story DiNozzo."

He didn't question any further.

Jenny went and sat beside Gibbs. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her ontop of him and kissed her cheek. She smiled and leaned back against his chest.

Tony stood up and walked up to Kelly, "Hi I'm Tony DiNozzo. Senior field agent on your fathers team and your fathers favorite." he said with a grin.

"Abby's the favorite!" Said Everyone else. Kelly laughed and Abby sat with a triumphant smile. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Whatever guys, you all are just in denial." He said. He looked at Kelly again and smile before sitting down and Ziva stood up next. She stuck out her hand, "Ziva David."

Kelly took her hand and shook it, "Nice to meet you. Oh my gosh are you like a ninja or something?"

"She's like goddess of the ninja assassins." piped up Baby. Siva laughed and sat down, letting Baby have her moment meeting the Gibblet. She jumped up from her place on the couch and stuck her hand out to Kelly, "Hi, I'm Abby Scuito. I work Forensics at NCIS and I am your fathers favorite." She said, shooting a glare at Tony at the last part.

"It's nice to meet you Abby." Said the younger girl. Kelly was a bit startled when Abby pulled her into a bone crushing hug. She looked over at her father, but he was a bit busy making out with Jenny. When Abby saw this she let go and pulled her phone out of her pocket and proceeded to snap a photo of them. She glanced over and found Tony doing the same thing. Once the photo shoot was over the two continued and the rest slowly and quietly made their way out of the room.

"I wonder if they noticed were gone." Asked Tony.

"I doubt it. How long have they been dating?" Asked Kelly.

"That is a long and complicated story. How about we o out to get lunch somewhere and we can all tell her?" Said Tony.

"Oh can we go to that new place that just opened?" Asked Abby. Everyone either nodded or shrugged, "But what are we gonna do about those two in there?" She asked.

"We can just leave them a note and go out the back door?" Suggested Kelly, and everyone agreed. She grabbed a piece of paper and pen and jotted down some things and sat it on the kitchen table. Everyone quietly headed out the back door and to their cars.

* * *

><p>Gibbs and Jenny sat on the couch in the middle of a heated makeout session, his arms were around her waist and hers around his neck. Once they heard the backdoor open and shut they pulled apart and smirked at one another, "It worked, their gone." Said Jenny.<p>

"Good, maybe they will all get to know Kelly better now." he said, then covered her lips with his, "But that doesn't mean we have to stop." She gently pushed her back so he was laying down on the couch and covered him with herself and continued to kiss him. His hands went to her waist and hers went around his neck. Jenny pulled back and looked in his eyes. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed his forehead gently, "I love you Jethro." She mumbled against his skin.

"I love you to Jen." he said back to her.

"I just know that anything can happen, and like with you and Kelly people don't always get a second chance. I just want you to know how much I love you in case something would ever happen." She said quietly.

"Nothing will ever happen to you Jen, I promise. And I love you so much to." He replied, stroking her hair gently.

"I don't know what I would do without you. Leaving you all those years ago was the biggest mistake of my life and I am so sorry about it. And I know what you say about apologies but I your ever gonna accept one in life accept this one for my sake."

"It's okay Jenny I forgive you, and the past doesn't matter now. What matter is right here and right now, and how much I love you and how much you love me."

She smiled, "I love when you become sweet Jethro."

He kissed her again, "Anything for you."

She smiled again and climbed off of him and stood up. He sat up and she took his hand and pulled him to his feet, "What?" he asked.

She bit her bottom lip and smiled, and led him towards his bedroom.

He liked where this was going.

* * *

><p>Once at the restaurant and they were order they began to chat, "So tell me about my dad and Jenny." Said Kelly.<p>

"Well since Jenny became director she and Gibbs had always had a ... Special relationship we'll say. You could tell that they could read each other like an open book and they had silent conversations all the time. They would tease each other a lot to. And your dad would make Jenny mad for some reason and then she would tick him off and back and forth but they could never really stay mad at each other for a long time." Explained Tony.

Kelly nodded, "What about before she became director?"

"Well I worked with Jenny when she worked with Mossad for a while and she told me about the relationship then. Your father was the team leader and she was the probie. They just instantly clicked and became lovers soon after, and mind you your father was married to what's her face at the time. Then they got assigned to an undercover mission in Paris. Well they were in the city of love, alone with no one to know what happend behind open doors."

"Closed doors Ziva." Corrected Tony.

"Anyway, but even though Jenny loved your father and he loved her she had a five point plan and well, he did not fit in. She left him with a 'Dear John' letter. She never loved again and I'm not sure if your father did either, but I haven't known Gibbs for as long as Tony and McGee so I couldn't tell you." Ziva told.

Kelly was amazed by the story, it was like something you would read in a book. Two partners falling in love in Paris, but one has to leave the other and years later they reconnect still in love.

"That is so sad but so sweet at the same time." She said in amazement.

"Yeah, I always saw them as the mommy and daddy of us." Said Abby, and everyone else nodded. "Were like one big family. Tony is the oldest, not because he is the most mature but because he has been with Gibbs the longest and tries to be like him. Then Ziva is next even though she hasn't been here for as long as us, but she is mature but can be bad at the same time. Then next is Tim, because of the way Tony and Ziva pick on him like a little brother but they still like him and so does Gibbs. Then I'm the youngest cause I'm the favorite. Gibbs and Jenny are obliviously the mommy and daddy and Ducky is like our grandpa." Explained Abby.

Kelly smiled, "Well I hope I can be apart of yalls family someday."

"Your already in it." Said McGee.

"Yeah, any kid of Gibbs is welcome." Said Tony.

Kelly smiled, she liked everyone and she was happy to be home. Little did she know things were going to get complicated soon...

* * *

><p>Yall know the drill... R&amp;R<p> 


	14. The letter

**Say what!? An update! No way! My golly school has me swamped! I hope that you guys actually still read this story, cause I know that it has been forever. Well, I hope y0ou guys like it!**

* * *

><p>The team had dropped of Kelly a couple of hours later, all of them needing to get some sleep that night. She really liked the team, especially Abby. She was happy knowing that besides Raven, she has friends.<p>

Smiling to herself she thought about them all.

Tony tried to be smooth around girls, especially around Ziva. He was kinda like the big brother in the team. Ziva was serious but a little crazy, and Ziva saw her more as the second oldest. McGee was defiantly more mature than the rest of them, but from the way Tony and Ziva picked on him he would be a little brother. Then Abby,

"Oh, Abby..." She said aloud, shaking her head. The goth was insane and fun to be around. Kelly loved her, her and all of her craziness.

She pushed the door open and quietly closed it behind her. She tip-toed through the house and into the living room, where she found her dad asleep on the couch, Jenny's head resting in his lap. Both were sound asleep, and deciding not to wake them she walked up the steps and into her dads room. She chucked her bag onto the bed and peeled off her jacket, then kicked off her shoes. With a sigh she collapsed on the bed and pulled out her phone, sending a quick text to raven. Looking around she frowned, there was no T.V in the room, or any form of entertainment really.

Her phone started to vibrate, which caused it to fall off the side table and onto the floor, rolling under the bed. She let out a frustrated groan, "Of course..." She muttered, slipping off the bed and onto her knees. She found her phone, but her gaze was on a black and gold shoebox, the words Paris wrote on the side.

"He went to Paris..?" She questioned herself.

Kelly grabbed the box and pulled it out, sat it on the bed and oulled the top off. She tipped it upside down and its contents flew out, scattering across the bed. It was mostly pictures, the only that caught her eyes was a scrapbook and a envalope. She first picked up all the pictures and flipped through them. Most of them were of Jenny. She looked younger and more carefree, and Kelly thought it was safe to assume Jenny wasn't the director at the time.

A lot of them were around the NCIS building, only a few were from different places. Kelly know a lot weren't from Paris, so that's why they probably were in the bottom of the box.

After flipping through them all she picked up the scrapbook, which was titled, _Paris 1998._

When she opened to the first page there was a large picture of the effiel tower. The words _Forever Paris_written underneath. Smiling she flipped through the next few, which were all just sites around Paris.

The next page she went to made her stop for a second. It was of her father and Jenny. Jenny's arms around his neck, and his arms looped around her waist. Obviously they didn't now the picture had been taken. She smiled again before going to the next few pages, which were all of her father and Jenny doing various things around Paris.

When she got to the end she couldn't help the huge grin that was on her face. her dad was happy and in love, what more could she ask for?

She gent;ly placed the book back into the box along with the pictures, and she then remembered the letter.

Leaning back against the headboard she plucked the letter from blankets and looked at the envelope, where the her father's name was scribbled on it.

Raising an eyebrow she pulled the real letter out and unfolded it, her curiosity getting the better of her.

_Dear Jethro..._

...

...

When she finished the letter she almost had tears in her eyes. Her emotions were mixed, she felt sorry for her father, mad at Jenny, and a lot of other emotions she couldn't describe.

"That was a long time ago."

The voice made her jump and drop the letter. She looked up to find Jenny standing in the doorway, a sad smile on her face. She continued to speak,

"Your father and I were partners back in the day. I was his probie,a nd he was supposed to train me. We didn't mean for it to happen, but we fell in love. We began doing missions together which only made our relationship grow. Then in 1998 we were sent undercover to Paris. I was sent to kill a woman named Svetlana, but I didn't go through with it. A year ago she found me and we had a shoot out in some diner in California. I almost died, but you dad came in and saved me and Mike franks. But that's a story for another time. Anyway, I had a five point plan for my life. I didn't plan on falling in love, but I did. But with my five point plan your father just didn't fit. So the night before we left I wrote him a letter and when we got on the plane to leave I got off for a minute, leaving my coat with the letter inside the pocket. The plane left without me and he found the letter. I returned six years later right after Kate was killed and became director. I told him no off the job, and he has rule twelve. But were both stubborn, and I had never stopped loving him and I guess he didn't either. He kissed me a couple of weeks ago and well, here we are." Jenny told.

Kelly was in shock at the story, not as mad at Jenny now, but still a little upset that she hurt her father. "A dear John letter..." She mumbled.

Jenny nodded, "But Kelly I want you to know that it was the biggest mistake of my life. I was a coward who could face him, I couldn't tell him goodbye. I really can't believe that I'm here now, that were together again. And I promise I won't hurt him again...I love him to much too..." Her voice was low at the last part.

Kelly smiled, "Hey now, everyone makes mistakes. You love him, and he loves you. I like you jenny, i think you guys are great together. And if my dad like you then you must be something special, so I see no reason not to trust you."

Jenny smiled as well. "Thank you."

Kelly giggled, "So what's with his rules?"

Jenny smirked, "You have a lot to learn."

* * *

><p>Here you guys are! R&amp;R! Love you guys and sorry for the wait!<p> 


End file.
